


Witchy Love

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Witchy Love [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Opposites Attract, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Luz falls in love with a dark and brooding boy who is abused by his father.
Series: Witchy Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787122
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Luz walked out of a old shed house 

Luz sees her house and walked into it.

Luz said "I'm home~"

Luz said "M-mom you're in here"

But Luz sees a purple present with yellow light balls

Luz opens a present revealing a guitar

Luz's eyes were filled with sparkles and tears of joy

Luz squealed in delight

Luz began to play a guitar

Luz said "Thank you"

Luz walked upstairs to her room and began to clean it.

A few minutes later

Her room was now clean and sparkly

Luz puts a globe and sewing machine on her table.

Luz hears her phone ring and sees her mother's text

'Hi Luz you're home'

Luz decided to text her mom

'Yes mom I am home'

Luz yawned and fell asleep


	2. Chapter 2

Luz was riding her bicycle to a park.

Luz takes off her helmet and sits on a bench

Suddnely a boy walked past her

He has black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a black cat hoodie, a white shirt, torn pants and black boots.

He smiles at Luz

Luz smiles as hearts appears around her head

Luz smiles

Luz walked to a boy

"Excuse me are you deceased"

"You sucked the life right outta me i'm Nevthan"

"I'm Luz Noceda"

"Luz what a pretty name"

Luz blushed "Gracias it's that mom wanted a regular name like Lucezria but my dad named me Luz spanish for Light"


End file.
